


Sugar

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Clubbing, I don't know what else to include, M/M, OTRA tour, Oh um, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Thailand, gimme a yell if I missed anything, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Asian leg of the OTRA Tour, 4/5 are out clubbing, Harry is bored of being used as a promotional tool, Liam wants Zayn, Zayn always wants Liam, and Louis is in for a surprise.</p><p>A completely smutty oneshot that probably shouldn't have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I can't believe I am actually going to post this. I have some people to thank. If I can get to grips with AO3's text editor.  
> OKAY. SO. Firstly a huge thank you to my betas: [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/), [Britt](http://zainwokeuplikethis.tumblr.com/), and [Louelle](http://zaynscremebrulee.tumblr.com/) \- you made this random piece of junk somewhat more legible.  
> Also, big thank yous to a surprisingly wide support group: [Laura](http://ostricacida.tumblr.com/), [Dessy](http://hyeon.tumblr.com/), [Shar](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/), [Val](http://thisismysupersecretblog.tumblr.com/), and [Irma](http://nobetterbumthantomlinson.tumblr.com/).
> 
> As I said before, this has been gone over by three betas, so any mistakes left are my own. This is my first One Direction fic, so please be gentle!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction, and should not be taken as fact. I have no connection whatsoever to One Direction or any of their people. I am not getting paid for this. Dammit.
> 
> Title is from the song _Sugar_ by Maroon 5.

 

Harry made his way through the crowds of people, following Gemma as closely as he could, glancing back occasionally to check that Liam, Andy and Paddy were behind him. The club they’d just arrived at was busier than he’d been led to believe it would be, and he was already starting to feel a pulsing pain behind his left eye.

He was done with clubbing stunts – being seen at whichever club needed or wanted promotion, just so they could ride on ‘Harry Styles partied here’ for the next 18 months had gotten old real fast. The light at the end of the tunnel was virtually blinding after the seemingly unending darkness of bullshit they’d been trapped in for the past four years.

He was even more done with being forced apart from Louis. It wasn’t even the fact that it was to “hide” their relationship that he had an issue with – that was, like, whatever – but when it was repeatedly made to seem like they disliked each other so much that they couldn’t even act like they were in the same band... that’s what frustrated him beyond all belief. It made them look unprofessional, and god knows that’s the one thing they always, _always_ , prided themselves on.

Harry rubbed at his temple, trying to ease the pain that was slowly getting worse, then stumbled slightly as someone pushed past him.

 

“Shit, sorry, Gems,” he mumbled.

“No problem, Haz,” she assured him. “You want a drink?”

“Water?” he asked hopefully. “And some ibuprofen if you’ve got any in that bag – I’ve got a headache,” he finished with a pout.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Gemma promised him.

 

With a gentle squeeze to his arm, she was off, weaving easily between the bodies to make her way to the bar. Harry glanced around, nodding at Paddy who was on his right, looking intimidating, then flickered a smile at Liam and Andy who were messing around – they’d started drinking before they left the hotel earlier – and sighed when he spotted Sophia behind them looking uncomfortable and awkward. He had nothing against the girl herself, but much like his previous problems with Eleanor, he disliked what she represented, and how his friends acted when she was around, which clouded his behaviour towards her. He couldn’t help but smile a little though, as he recalled that Louis was finally done with that drama, and the public announcement was to be released soon. Of course with another dash of ‘straight narrative’ thrown in that Louis had awkwardly put himself through the day before, but at least they’ll both be publicly single for the first time in three and a half years. It’s a start, as Louis keeps telling him.

 

He sighed heavily. He wasn’t in the mood for this shit right now. He wanted to go home (or at least back to the hotel) and curl up in bed with his boy wrapped around him, and sleep properly for a while. Instead, he was here, in a busy nightclub, with people taking photos of him every five seconds – no one was as subtle as they thought they were – and Louis was in a different club across town. Because of course, they couldn’t be seen in the same place. Apparently when they did it in Tokyo, they nearly broke the internet. Yeah, okay then.

 

Casting a glance around to make sure no one was paying too much attention, he pulled his phone from his pocket to check it, grumbling quietly to himself when he realised there were no notifications on the screen, before he shoved it back into the tight denim.

 

“Nothing from lover boy?” Gemma asked, holding out a bottle of water as she re-emerged from the crowd.

“Must you really still call him that?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, accepting the drink. “Thanks.”

“You won’t let me call him Boobear anymore,” Gemma shrugged. “I need to call him something when we’re out. The L-word isn’t allowed in public.”

“I’m not entirely sure the PTB would be happy with ‘lover boy’ being thrown around either,” he chuckled. “I’m supposed to like girls, remember?”

 

Gemma snorted out a laugh at the look of disgust and distaste on her brother’s face.

 

“You need to try and be a bit more convincing than that,” she advised, still giggling.

“Not tonight,” sighed Harry, twisting the lid off his drink and taking a hefty swig. “Gem-Gem, I wanna go bed,” he added in a whine. “Want snuggles.”

“Tough shit, little bro,” she told him firmly. “You gotta be Harry Styles™ tonight, remember? Smile for the nice people and pretend you’re actually having a good time. You can shag your fiancé later.”

“Heyyy,” he protested. “I didn’t say anything about shagging him. Snuggles, I said. Snuggles.”

“Uh huh,” she nodded. “And if anyone actually believed that, then they clearly have never met the pair of you.” Gemma shook her head slightly. “Horndogs.”

 

Harry huffed again, draining his water and letting out a stifled grumble.

 

“I’m bored,” he muttered.

“Well, heads up,” Gemma nodded over at Liam and Andy. “Looks like we might be on the move.”

 

He turned to find Liam stumbling a little as he made his way over to where the siblings were stood, Andy, Paddy and Sophia trailing behind him.

 

“Harold!” Liam greeted him enthusiastically, throwing his arms around him. “Harold, it’s time to leave.” He nodded seriously. “I miss Zaynie. We have to go find him. You miss Tommo, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I miss Tommo,” Harry smiled, squeezing Liam gently. “But we’ve been told to stay here, haven’t we?”

“Fuck that,” Liam declared. “Modest are nearly fucking done. I wanna be bad. I wanna grind on Zayn in a shitty little club in the asscrack of nowhere, and just... fuck shit up.”

“And you’re on board with this?” Harry asked Andy, amused. Andy just shrugged and threw an arm around Liam’s shoulders.

“I go where Payno goes,” Andy slurred. “An’ if Payno wants Malik, then we go find Malik.” He leaned in closer to Harry. “I reckon he wants Malik’s dick more’n anythin’ else, if you know what I’m sayin’.”

“I think I’ve got an idea,” Harry replied in amusement, then looked at Paddy. “So, off to find the others then?”

“You lot are the bosses,” Paddy shrugged. “I’ll text Al, double check where they are.”

 

Harry shot him a thumbs up and turned back to Liam and Andy.

 

“C’mon then, you drunken louts,” he snickered. “Let’s start getting out of here.” He glanced at Gemma. “Gimme a hand?”

“I’ll keep Soph company,” Gemma replied gently. “She looks uncomfortable.”

“Hmm,” Harry grunted. “Fine.” He poked his tongue out at her, before he slipped his arm around Liam’s waist, turning him to the entrance of the club. “C’mon, Payno. Time to go.”

“Find Zaynie?” Liam asked, stumbling a little.

“Yes, to find Zaynie,” answered Harry patiently. “Zaynie and Lou.”

 

Liam let out a cheer, putting his arms over his head, and then tugged at Andy’s arm, both of them marching off towards the doors.

Less than thirty minutes later found them walking into another club across town. Liam and Andy had sobered up a little, having made their way there on foot, Gemma and Sophia were talking awkwardly between themselves, and Harry just wanted to go to bed.

 

“They’re definitely here?” he checked with Paddy, who nodded and gestured to the VIP area. “Okay. M’gonna go find Lou.” He noticed Paddy’s concerned look. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

 

Harry ignored the sceptical looks he received as a few of them heard his words, instead starting to weave his way through the bodies dancing to the pounding music, flashing a cheeky grin at Preston and ascending the short flight of stairs into the VIP area properly. He quickly spotted Alberto hovering near a booth to one side and made his way over, steadfastly ignoring anyone who attempted to intervene or accost him.

 

“What are you doing here, Styles?” Alberto asked him with a resigned sigh.

“Think you already know that, Al,” smiled Harry, giving a wink before he turned to the booth.

 

His eyes scanned over the people sat around the table – Oli and Calvin on one side, and opposite, Zayn and...

Harry felt the tension leave his body, his shoulders dropping easily, as he focussed on Louis, curled up in the corner, giggling into his glass at something Oli was telling him. He watched on for a few moments before any of them noticed him. Zayn glanced up, choking slightly on his drink as he chuckled and nudged Louis in the ribs.

 

“S’up, Zee?” Louis asked, turning his head to look at his bandmate, but halting his movement when he clocked Harry leaning against the end of the booth. “Well, well, well,” he smiled brightly. “Look what the cat dragged in.” He drained his glass and stood up on the seat, climbing not-quite-carefully over Zayn, who wriggled over, muttering complaints under his breath. “Hi there, Styles,” Louis greeted his boyfriend, gazing down at him, feeling a little smug at the change in position. “Whatcha doing?”

“Oh, y’know, the usual,” Harry drawled. “Avoiding cameras, trying not to stand too close to Gem so people don’t think I’m fucking her.” He shrugged. “And, of course, missing the shit out of my boyfriend.”

“I think you’ll find that’s fiancé,” Louis corrected him, sliding his arms loosely over Harry’s shoulders as he leaned down, brushing his nose against Harry’s. “I’m not just a ‘boyfriend’.”

“My bad,” murmured Harry, his voice lower than usual as he lifted his hands to rest them on Louis’ hips, squeezing gently. “Missing the shit out of my fiancé.”

“Much better,” Louis smiled, then pressed his lips softly to Harry’s, one hand moving up to gently tangle his fingers into a mess of curls.

 

With a low hum, Harry carefully pulled Louis closer, tightening his grip a little as he tipped his head back, meeting Louis’ kiss with a practiced ease. He smiled a little as he felt Louis’ tongue lick gently at his lips, which he immediately parted with his own tongue. He was unable to stop his slight smirk as he felt more than heard Louis’ answering groan as their tongues met and slid around each other in Louis’ mouth. Harry dug his fingertips into Louis’ hip as his tongue was sucked firmly and teeth gently bit down onto the thick muscle.

 

“When you two have quite finished,” Liam muttered, interrupting them as he jostled against them, trying to force his way past in an attempt to get closer to Zayn. “I’d like to kiss my boyfriend too.”

“Hey, Wolfie,” Zayn greeted him happily, holding out a hand to help tug him past Louis. “Mind out for Tommo’s ass.”

“Zaynie,” Liam sighed softly, eventually shoving through the small gap and climbing up to sit on Zayn’s waiting lap. “Hi.” Without waiting for a reply, he pressed his lips firmly to Zayn’s.

“I love drunk Payno,” Louis commented dryly, then shoved gently at Harry’s shoulder. “Why’d you let him drink so much?”

“I’m not his keeper?” Harry suggested with a slight frown. “Plus, Andy was looking after him.”

“Oh god,” Louis groaned. “Big mistake. Rookie mistake. Haven’t you learned anything, Haz? Samuels isn’t ever to be trusted.”

“Oops?” replied Harry meekly, causing Louis to relax into a bright smile, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he leaned in close again.

“Hi,” he murmured against Harry’s lips, before capturing them in another slow kiss.

“Boys,” Alberto’s voice broke into their bubble, his warning tone causing Louis to look around in concern. “Might wanna tone it down. Or move somewhere a bit more discreet. There’s some girls starting to stare a little too intently.”

“Thanks, Al,” Louis replied, slipping down off the seat to stand in front of Harry properly.

 

Harry sighed softly and took a step back, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Sorry, we shouldn’t have come here,” he muttered.

“Shut your face, Haz,” Louis said sharply, softening it with a squeeze of his hand. “I’m glad you’re here. We’ll find another booth.” He glanced around. “Or something.”

“No toilets,” Alberto muttered. “For the love of God, please.”

“I’ll keep him under control,” Harry tried to reassure him.

“Because that’s worked before, hasn’t it?” Alberto raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“Have you two quite finished talking about me like I’m not here?” Louis muttered. “This way, Harold.”

 

With that, he started walking deeper into the VIP section, where the light was dimmer and the bass line felt heavier. Harry followed quietly, slipping his free hand onto Louis’ hip and squeezing gently. Within a few seconds, Louis stopped by an empty booth, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at Harry, before sliding into the seat, pulling Harry in beside him.

 

“Are you sure it’s dark enough back here, Lou?” Harry asked dryly, trying to make out where the table and Louis’ legs were.

“Oh shut it,” Louis replied affectionately. “Now kiss me, you fool.”

 

Rolling his eyes a little at the sentimentality of his fiancé (Louis had been repeating that line for about 18 months, ever since he discovered that the fans had reblogged the moment Harry had said it to Louis on the X Factor over and over again), Harry leaned in and kissed him firmly. He gently gripped Louis’ hips, tugging him around onto his lap, Louis’ legs straddling Harry’s thighs easily.

 

“Mm, remind me to arrange a bonus for Al,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips. “Poor guy puts up with far too much from us.”

“He’s alright,” Louis replied breathlessly. “Now can we stop talking about Al and get on with this?”

 

With an agreeing hum, Harry met Louis in another firm kiss, his hands sliding down to grip Louis’ ass, purring at the way it filled his palms so fully. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of the feeling of Louis on him, around him, inside him, filling every single one of his senses. He’d known from the moment they met that this was it; Louis was The One, capitals and everything. That Louis was so enthusiastic with the way he returned his love and affections was an amazingly perfect and unexpected bonus.

Harry was jolted out of his introspection as Louis moved his hips just so, sending a thrill of pleasure through Harry’s body. He pinched Louis’ ass in retaliation, smirking a little as Louis let out a low, whimpered moan, his cock giving a sharp pulse in the skin tight jeggings he’d taken to wearing lately.

 

“Haz,” Louis choked out brokenly. “Please, babe...”

“Please what?” Harry asked, his voice lower and rougher than normal as he pulled Louis’ hips closer again, and chuckling as Louis let out a frustrated groan.

“Do something,” Louis muttered. “Need you to touch me. Hand, mouth, cock – I don’t care which, just fucking do _something_.”

“You want me to fuck you right here, baby?” Harry purred, stroking his hand over Louis’ side. “Right here in the booth where anyone could see if they looked... where anyone will be able to hear you?”

“Yes, yes, that, that sounds amazing,” Louis babbled eagerly. “Please, do that.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Harry murmured. “What if I wanna eat you out instead? Can I do that?” He smirked at the incoherent unintelligible sound that escaped his lover’s lips. “Should I take that as a yes?”

“Yes, fuck, please,” Louis whimpered, rocking harder on Harry’s lap.

“Okay baby,” Harry whispered reassuringly. “I’ve got you.”

 

He carefully manoeuvred Louis around to lay across the inside of the booth, pressing kisses over his chin and jaw. While his hands deftly unfastened Louis’ jeans, Harry’s lips, mouth, and tongue were working at Louis’ throat, carefully marking the soft skin there, marks that Harry knew he would wear with pride the next day. He tugged the tight denim down over Louis’ legs, unable to contain his low groan at the sight of the famous, thick, tanned thighs. Harry rubbed his thumb over the smiley face tattoo, the one he’d inked on Louis when they were drunk one evening after one of the gigs on the last tour. He lowered his head, brushing his lips over the black lines, then latched his mouth over it, sucking firmly before he bit down, smirking at the low moans and whimpers coming from Louis.

Harry moved his attention a little higher, smirking proudly at the sight of Louis’ cock straining and swollen in front of him, a small bead of precome gathering at the head. He flicked his tongue out, tasting it carefully and groaning softly, before covering the head fully and sucking once, feeling Louis jolt his hips, trying to push deeper into Harry’s mouth. Harry gripped Louis’ hips, pinning him down as he bobbed his head a few times, sucking hard every time he reached the tip again.

He glanced up, accustomed to plenty more noise from the other man, and chuckled when he saw Louis had his mouth full of three fingers, biting and sucking at them in an attempt to muffle his sounds of pleasure.

 

“So good for me, Lou,” he murmured. “Turn over? Onto your hands and knees, babe.” He guided a shuddering Louis around carefully. “That’s it. So good.”

 

Harry slid a hand up over Louis’ back, needing to feel him for a moment, before pulling it back down to spread his cheeks, rubbing his thumb over the puckered skin and humming softly.

 

“Feel so good, babe,” he whispered against the swell of Louis’ ass. “Gonna eat you out so good. But you gotta be quiet. Can you do that for me?”

“W-will try,” Louis whimpered softly. “Just... need you, please.”

“Okay baby,” Harry replied. “I’ve got you.”

 

Brushing his nose over soft skin, Harry breathed out slowly against the tight ring, feeling Louis shudder a little beneath him. With a low hum, he pressed a tender kiss there, nuzzling between Louis’ cheeks, before slowly touching the tip of his tongue against his rim. Harry chuckled softly as he felt Louis jerk in response, but continued on, using the tip to trace the edge carefully. Hearing Louis’ whimpers and pleas increase in volume and frequency, he decided to stop teasing quite so much, and used the flat of his tongue to lick over Louis’ hole fully. With a hum at the taste on his tongue, he lapped at the rim, smiling as he felt Louis relax enough to push his tongue in slowly, groaning quietly as the flavour intensified. Harry used his teeth to nip gently at the him, then sucked firmly, slipping a hand underneath to grip Louis’ cock, feeling how wet with precome he’d already gotten.

 

“Yes, Haz, Harry, love,” Louis chanted, trying to muffle his words against his forearm.

“I’ve got you,” Harry mumbled into his skin.

 

Harry released Louis’ cock, sliding both hands up over his ass and spreading him open even more, burying his face between the cheeks and moaning softly as he pushed his tongue deeper, fucking into Louis repeatedly and mimicking the actions his cock would be using later. Pulling his mouth away, he sucked quickly at two fingers, before he carefully pushed his middle digit against Louis’ loosened rim, smirking as it slipped in easily up to the second knuckle. Harry felt the shudder rip through Louis’ body, as the pressure increased around his finger.

 

“Harry, please,” Louis’ voice cracked in desperation. “I need…”

“I know what you need, Lou. Just trust me.”

 

He grinned briefly as he felt Louis relax again, before he lowered his head, pushing his tongue in alongside his finger to stretch him out even further. Harry hummed quietly as he slid his finger in further, touching a certain point and causing Louis to jerk in reaction.

 

“There!” gasped Louis. “Oh… fuck, Haz…”

 

Harry pulled his finger back and buried his tongue deeper, alternating between pushing his tongue into Louis’ ass and sucking at the rim, his hands gripping onto Louis’ hips to hold him still. Over the pounding bass that filled the club and the seemingly private area where they were, Harry could hear Louis whimper and sob as he thrashed around, struggling against Harry’s strong hold in his desperate need for completion.

With a hum, Harry pulled back a little and gripped Louis’ hips, flipping him carefully over onto his back, smirking at the shiny mess all over his cock. Before Louis could chastise him for stopping - Harry could already see the indignance on Louis’ face and knew he was gearing up for some snark - he lowered his head and firmly sucked at the tip of Louis’ dick. His hands quickly pinned Louis’ hips to the bench as Louis immediately attempted to buck up into Harry’s mouth.

 

“Mm, easy, babe,” rumbled Harry, pressing a kiss to the inside of Louis’ knee.

“Harry, H-Haz, pl-please,” Louis stuttered out, straining against Harry’s strong hold.

 

Harry felt smug at the state Louis was in, tinged slightly with a bit of guilt because Louis really did seem desperate. Harry carefully slid Louis’ cock back into his mouth, bobbing up and down, sucking firmly as he felt Louis start to vibrate with desperation beneath him. Harry smoothed a hand up over Louis’ stomach, then searched out his hand, tangling their fingers together and squeezing gently as Louis finally came with a low cry, flooding Harry’s mouth easily.

Harry pulled off with a loud slurp and a pop, smirking up at his fiancé, who dropped back onto the bench, panting hard. Harry swallowed quickly, wiping up a few stray bits of come from around his mouth, sucking them clean as he crawled up over Louis, pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

 

“So,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose against Louis’ jaw. “Did I rock your world, babe?”

“Shut it, Styles,” Louis huffed, halfheartedly shoving at his shoulder. “I can do without your attempts at being funny right now. I’m busy trying to relocate my brain from where you sucked it out through my dick.”

 

Harry let out a snort, burying his face in Louis’ shoulder as he shook with laughter.

 

“Boys, are you decent?” Alberto’s voice drifted into the booth.

“Just about,” Harry called back, settling himself over Louis properly so he was completely covered up.

“Oof, you’re a lump, Haz,” Louis complained as he somehow got an elbow to the chest.

“Heyyy,” Harry pouted at him. “I’m trying to protect your modesty, maintain your dignity.”

“I think I lost both of those within a week of being in a relationship with you, love,” Louis grinned, cupping Harry’s cheeks with his hands. “I don’t think anyone who’s even remotely connected to us hasn’t walked in on something questionable at one time or another. More people have seen my cock than most amateur camboys’.”

“How do you know what a camboy is?” Harry eyed him suspiciously.

“Because I don’t live under a rock?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“When you two have quite finished,” Alberto interrupted. “We’re going to have to leave. People have already noticed Zayn and Liam getting down and dirty together on the dance floor. We need to get you back to the hotel.” He looked away, adding in a muttered undertone, “And I need to bleach my brain. Again.”

“Aww, Al,” cooed Louis. “You totally adore us really, mate. Don’t lie.”

“Like a hole in the head, Tommo,” Alberto replied drily.

“Give us a sec Al, and we’ll be out,” Harry assured him. “Promise.”

“Like your promise about being good?” Alberto scoffed. “Just, be quick. I don’t want to have to guide you through the consequences of this being how you’re outed.”

 

With that, he turned away again, giving them a modicum of privacy, so that Harry could help Louis back into his briefs and skinnies, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips as he helped him refasten his fly.

 

“Love you, Boo,” he murmured.

“Love you too, Haz,” Louis smiled, adding in another peck. “Let’s get back to the hotel. I wanna fuck you so hard, you’ll be feeling it on-stage tomorrow night.”

“You promise?” Harry shuddered a little. “Love it when you’re all forceful babe, you know that.”

“I definitely promise.”

 

They stumbled out of the booth, giggling against each other as Alberto looked at them with a mildly amused but disapproving air. They were led out to a waiting car, both of them giving an obvious ‘fuck you’ sign to any and all demands from management by deliberately staying and travelling together. They knew there would probably be consequences the next day, but for now, the prospect of the hotel room and some proper privacy was far more appealing than worrying about ifs and maybes.

Besides, Harry thought, one hand resting possessively high on Louis’ thigh as the car rumbled through the streets of Bangkok, they were nearly at the end of the contract with Modest now… what else could possibly go wrong?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable tumblr post [here](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/123553004925/sugar-by-reminiscingintherain-pairings-harry).


End file.
